billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Era Gecko
Era Gecko '''is a major general in Dark Raven's army and the prince of a group of reptilian like crows called the 'saurocks'. Ever since he joined Raven's cause he began to believe that he was indestructible until he began to develop a bitter rivalry with the human Bantam Scrambled. Appearance abilities and personality: "Do not believe you will win. My strength is superior to yours." ''-''Era Gecko shortly before his first battle with Billy Hatcher Era Gecko's appearance is a bipedal reptile-like crow who wears a small jacket with a white fluffed ring around the neck. The markings on his face are revealed to be given to the crowned prince of the saurocks. His twelve digits on his hands and feet have sharp black-purple talons which he uses as melee weapons. His green skin color means good fortune or good luck in saurocks culture. The most strangest feature on his body are the large rabbit-like ears that allow him to hear sounds much better than the rest of the crows. Era Gecko has a wide variety of strange abilities that are unique to him only. He squirts a powerful stream of water from his mouth in order to make the grass grow taller in order to hide in it. His tail can send out powerful shock waves that was shown to temporarily stun someone as powerful as Corvo. Era Gecko can shrink down to the size of a mouse to help him hide in plain sight and for spying on certain enemies. Era Gecko's most dangerous attack however is his sonic roar, which can destroy large portions of a forest in one hit. His personality is as ruthless and barbaric as his entire race. He does show dishonesty to weaker opponents to get an edge in battle. He's shown to be sure of his power and strength, shown when he told Billy that his strength was superior to his and again before he fought Bantam that when his power ripped him apart he would give him a warrior's death. As a prince however, his main concern is the survival of his race and goes to extreme lengths to make sure they don't go extinct. He's loyal to Dark Raven and has shown to enjoy his position as general. History: ''From weak to heir of the saurocks'' Era Gecko is the tenth and youngest son of Queen Aloe and King Gorgo. When he was young, he was very sick and weak, unable to move and barely able to stand. Gorgo began to feel depressed for his son and gave him only ten years to live, worsening the situation even further. When eight years passed, Era Gecko along with his nine older brothers competed in an annual battle to the death to see who would be Gorgo's successor, much to the dismay of Era Gecko's eldest brother Karegra. When Karegra attempted to object, Gorgo furiously stated that all of the princes will and shall battle. Era Gecko gained the advantage from getting killed by hiding in the thick brush. When he finally stopped to get a drink of water, Karegra (Who slaughtered his other eight brothers) appeared behind him. Era Gecko knew perfectly that he would never win, but would never go down without a fight. Karegra lamented his brother's bravery, calling it a false sense of hope. The two battled each other with Karegra gaining the upper hand easily, until Era Gecko unleashed his sonic roar for the first time, blasting Karegra several feet away. Era Gecko growled at a now terrified Karegra, stating that it was for a greater good. The young saurock prince showed some sympathy when Karegra began begging for mercy, but remembering all the misery Karegra put him through, Era Gecko delivered the final blow to him, putting an end to Karegra's begging and cries of suffering. Era Gecko surprised both his mother and father by returning home without a single injury and placed Karegra's skull at his father's feet. He then went on to say that Karegra thought himself powerful than anyone else until he was dropped to his knees, begging for mercy. Gorgo, proud of his son, crowned Era Gecko his successor and told his kingdom that Era Gecko shall become king when he finally passes away. Era Gecko watched with satisfaction as his followers cheered for him. ''Crow army and first invasion of Morning land'' Era Gecko immediately noticed a problem with the saurocks and their decreasing numbers by the time he was a young adult and began to wonder what must be done to save his race. Dark Raven then appeared to him and told him that if he helped his cause, the saurocks will thrive once again and rule a large portion of Dark realm. Era Gecko, knowing it was between life and death, agreed and soon became Raven's first general in the crow army. The saurocks were kept alive by Raven by feeding his own soldiers to the hungry reptilious crows. Era Gecko was treated like a member of the Royal crow family, but soon became bored of his pampering and said that the saurocks lived for one thing and one thing only: fighting. Raven chuckled at the statement and promised he will do some fighting for him. After Dark Corvo joined Raven's cause, the two often have conversations with each other, wanting something different: Era Gecko wants to save his race and Corvo wants ultimate power. When the one hundred year limit was up, Raven sent Era Gecko to the Forest village and capture its elder. After he successfully accomplished his task, he was told by Corvo about humans in Morning land and got himself prepared. When the human did arrive, Era Gecko was surprised to see that it was only a child then began crack up at the thought of a child defeating him. He then warned that human not to believe he would beat him and that he was more powerful than him. Eventually Era Gecko was defeated and was sent to purgatory after a tree fell on his back, killing him instantly. It was unknown if the saurocks knew their prince was dead or if Dark Raven never told them. ''Resurrection'' Era Gecko made a cameo appearance in the sequel game as one of the crows to come out of purgatory. ''Television series'' Era Gecko becomes a major antagonist in the Billy Hatcher television series, helping Dark Raven find the giant egg's shards, only to be defeated by Billy Hatcher or Bantam Scrambled. Relationships: ''Dark Raven'' Era Gecko considers Dark Raven as his lord and savior for what he is doing for his race. Era Gecko often returns the favor with undying loyalty and respect towards him. Dark Raven does see Era Gecko as an equal despite their position in power (Dark Raven's a king while Era Gecko's a prince) and the two trust each other to take certain duties in each other's missions. ''Skarlett'' "I am just as loyal to you as I am to your father." -Era Gecko showing appreciation to Skarlett Era Gecko shows as much respect and loyalty to Skarlett as much as he does to Dark Raven. As a prince and heir himself, he knows the responsibilities that await her when she finally becomes queen. He often fears her when she gets angry and tries to avoid her wrath as best as he can. ''Dark Corvo '' Dark Corvo views Era Gecko not just a crow general, but as a valuable partner and friend. When they were having a conversation with each other, Corvo promised to make the saurock race completely and utterly invincible while Era Gecko finds all the greatest powers he could find for him. Corvo seemed upset when he learned of Era Gecko's demise and was the first to welcome him back from purgatory. ''The saurocks '' As heir to one of the most ruthless civilizations in Dark Realm, Era Gecko takes full responsibility of his people and what happens to them. When they began dying out, Dark Raven made a deal with the saurock prince; his race will thrive if he serves the crow royal family and the rest of the crow army (in fact the main reason why Era Gecko joined the army was for the sake of his people.) The saurocks remain loyal to Dark Raven as long as they get fed from their beloved prince. [[Saltim|Saltim]] "It's amazing that I get paired with someone like you..." -Era Gecko annoyed with his partnership with Saltim Era Gecko has shown extreme annoyance to Saltim because of his lazy, laid back attitude. Saltim shows some loyalty to Era Gecko though Era Gecko doesn't show the same appreciation to him. So far, the only thing the two agreed on was that Dark Raven was going to be pleased after they successfully found and stole a shard of the giant egg. Most often their opposite personalities conflict with each other, almost to the point of Era Gecko threatening Saltim with death by saurocks. ''Kurra'' Era Gecko's relationship with Kurra is for the most part a mystery. Because of Kurra's prince status, Era Gecko does not immediately attack him on sight and waits for orders given to him by Dark Raven. Kurra usually defeats the saurock prince by using his night pulse attack from behind and shows concerned for him when he refuses to join Morning land. [[Billy Hatcher|Billy Hatcher]] Era Gecko wisely avoids trying to fight Billy because of their last confrontation against each other. Billy doesn't know much about Era Gecko, only that his race would be better if he at least tried to rebel against Dark Raven. Era Gecko considers Billy as a certain kind of prey that always makes the hunt and the challenge interesting for him. ''Bantam Scrambled'' Era Gecko developed a brutal and vicious rivalry with Bantam ever since he saw Bantam's strength and Saltim said that maybe he was stronger than the former. Each time Bantam gets in Era Gecko's way, the two automatically know that a fight is inevitable and get prepared. Bantam is also one of the only people to destroy Era Gecko's sonic roar, much to his extreme annoyance. [[Rolly Roll|Rolly Roll]] Rolly does respect Era Gecko and wishes there was another way to revive the other saurocks, but Era Gecko only views Rolly as food that only comes once in a lifetime. Era Gecko does call Rolly by her name as well as the 'human female ' nickname, to her annoyance. When the two confront each other, they are often hesitant to even battle each due to Rolly's respect for him. ''Chick Poacher '' At first, when Era Gecko met Chick, he didn't consider him as an appetizer because of his small size. However, after seeing him defeat Corvo, he began to reconsider his remarks towards the youngest hero. Chick does avoid Era Gecko because of his size and tries to think of a way to escape him when they do interact with each other. ''The Morning landers'' The saurocks consider each and every Morning lander as food and try desperately to convince Era Gecko to release them. Era Gecko does make sure that they stay in Dark Realm because he knows that if lets one saurock go, he lets the rest go and Dark Raven would have no one to rule over. So in order to savor their victory, Era Gecko prevents the saurocks from getting out. Quotes: "I know that you are stronger than me, but I will not go down without a fight." -Before fighting Karegra "You saw me as a weak and feeble prince, but now I stand before you as the victor of the tournament that decides who shall heir the throne next. Karegra saw himself invincible, until I made him drop to the ground, begging for mercy." -Announcing his victory and presenting Karegra's skull to his parents "My people must be with me and be treated with respect." -making a deal with Dark Raven ''"So '''this is the human Menie-Funie has called upon?"'' -After seeing Billy for the first time "Such a strange place Corvo has sent me." -observing an unknown area of Morning land "YOU!" -Encountering Billy for the first time since his defeat "Do not think yourself superior. After a few gashes, I shall honor you with a warrior's death." -Confronting Bantam for the first time "You respect my people, yet you prepare yourself to fight me, the prince of the saurocks. Who's side are you really on Rolly Roll?" -Questioning Rolly's motives "SCRAMBLED!" -Getting ready to fight Bantam "What about the human female?" -Asking why Raven allowed Rolly to escape "That much we can agree on, but that's it." -Agreeing that Dark Raven will happy with him and Saltim Category:Crows Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Monsters Category:Males